DS Webb
DS Webb was a minor character in Emmerdale in 1986. He investigated the murder of Harry Mowlam. He was played by Colin Edwynn. Biography Backstory 1986 In January 1986, nasty quarry owner Harry Mowlam was found severely beaten to death by a river in a remote part of Beckindale. He had marks round his neck, which suggested he was strangled as well as beaten to death. The day before, Mowlam had been in a huge fight with Matt Skilbeck near the river when Mowlam was stealing Matt's sheep. Matt handed himself in, as he was not sure if he had killed Mowlam, due to a temporary memory block after the fight. Matt faced tough questioning. Matt said that Mowlam had endlessly harassed Matt's wife Dolly Skilbeck, and even caused her to have a miscarriage. DS Webb and the DCI thought that was the reason why Matt killed Mowlam, and that the marks round Mowlam's neck was because Matt went down the river bank and held him underwater. DS Webb had no evidence that Mowlam was involved in the robbery last October. Shortly after Mowlam's murder, they inspected Mowlam's house and found that there was nothing incriminating. Sgt Ian MacArthur had a gut feeling that Mowlam and his friend Derek Warner were involved in the robbery. DS Webb said the only criminal things Harry Mowlam did was drive like a maniac and get into a bit of bother with his neighbours. Henry Wilks, who had found Mowlam's body, took Matt to where Mowlam was killed, and Wilks said that he found Mowlam's body 20 yards downstream from where he fell into the stream after his fight with Matt. As Mowlam was much heavier than Matt, it seemed unlikely that he could drag his body 20 yards downstream. MacArthur was a friend of the Skilbeck's and supported them. DS Webb reminded MacArthur that he is still a copper. DS Webb said that Matt has a bad memory about where the body was found, and it does not change a thing. DS Webb says that it is still murder. Derek Warner begun acting shifty, and kept talking about Mowlam's death and how it was deliberate. Word got round that the proceeds of the robbery were buried in a remote shelter on Mowlam's land. Jackie Merrick noticed that the earth inside the shelter kept being dug up. MacArthur knew that the late Harry Mowlam must have been involved in the robbery if the money was buried on his land. The police kept an eye on the shelter, in the hope of catching the criminals. They saw Derek Warner catch Keith digging up the loot. The police overheard Warner say he killed Harry Mowlam. Derek saw them and ran off, but Keith was caught. DS Webb berated MacArthur and his colleagues for not catching Derek, saying they just let a killer loose on the village. Derek later held Reverend Donald Hinton hostage. Derek had recently done some work for Hinton but did a shoddy job and overcharged him. When Derek had Hinton at gunpoint, he soon gave himself up and went outside and was arrested. Derek then confessed to Harry Mowlam's murder. He said he watched Matt fight with Mowlam, then when Matt left, he beat Mowlam to death. Matt Skilbeck was cleared. Memorable info Appearances 1986 *Episode 1019 (30th January 1986) *Episode 1020 (4th February 1986) *Episode 1022 (11th February 1986) *Episode 1026 (25th February 1986) *Episode 1037 (3rd April 1986) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 1986. Category:Emmerdale policemen. Category:1986 minor characters.